RE:Emails
by Gelly619
Summary: Sequel to Emails one-shot.  Armada-verse


**[] Yes, it's true. I am making another piece to Emails! Which is ironically called Re:Emails O_o;; Anyway. I had some trouble figuring out what exactly should happen next. But I think you'll all like this! []**

"You kids did WHAT?" Optimus shouted.

It had been about a week since the kids had sent the emails, at first they didn't want to tell Optimus, but then guilt got to them and finally told. Of course, Optimus was a little angry, worried about the kid's safety. However, seeing as the Decepticons had not responded, Optimus thought a little less on it.

"We're sorry, Optimus. We were just having a little fun." Rad mumbled, his gaze locked on the floor.

"It'll be fine, Rad." Optimus sighed, rubbing his temples. Slumping back in his chair, he turned and look at the large computer screen.

"It's been a long day, you kids head home."

"Okay Optimus."

"Yeah we'll see you."

"Later Optimus!"

"Bye kids."

…

_**LATER THAT VERY EVENING….**_

"The plan is coming together perfectly, soon my revenge will be put into action…."

Rad yawned, scratching his stomach idly. He was about to head to bed, though he wanted to check his emails. Turning on his laptop he typed in his information and signed in.

"Huh?…" Rad squinted.

RE:Ultimate Showdown.

"What?…"

Rad opened the email, a video popping up.

_**Everyone loves Magical Trevor**_

_**'cause the tricks that he does are ever so clever**_

_**Look at him now, disappearin' a cow**_

_**Where is the cow headin' right now?**_

_**Taking a bow, it's Magical Trevor**_

_**Everyone is seeing that the trick is clever**_

_**Look at him there with his leathery, leathery whip!**_

_**It's made of magic, and with a little flip**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, the cow is back**_

_**Back, back, back from his magical journey**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**What did he see in the parallel dimension?**_

_**He saw beans, lots of beans, lots of beans, lots of beans. Oh, beans lots of beans lots of beans lots of beans.**_

_**Yeah, yeah!**_

Rad blinked.

"What?"

….

Carlos hummed finishing the last of his history report. It had taken him a good few days to finally finish it, and he knew he did well. Saving the report, he headed to turn off his computer, however a blinking icon caught his eye.

He had an email.

Clicking the icon, it brought up the said email.

RE:Crazy

"Oh man." Carlos opened the email, almost afraid of what he would receive.

_**Ahhhhh ya ya yaaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah, ya yah.**_

_**Ohohohoooo! Oh ya yaaah, ya ya yaaah, yaaah, ya yah.**_

_**Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohoh.**_

_**Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh ye-ye-yeh, oh hohohooooooooooo!**_

_**-aaaaoooooh, aaaooo hooo haha**_

_**Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nah nuh-nuh, nuh-nah.**_

_**Nah-nah-nah-nun, nun-ah-nah, nun-ah-nah, nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!**_

_**Nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah! **_

_**Dah dah daaaaaaaaah**_

_**Da-da-daaah, daaah, daa-daah.**_

_**Lololololoooooooo! **_

_**La la-laaaaaah, la la laah, lol, haha.**_

_**Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!**_

_**Oh-ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, ho-ho-ho, lo-lo loooo!AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-eee-eee-EEEE!**_

_**Luh luh lah, lah, lah-lah.**_

_**Oh-ho-ho-ho-hoooooo!-BOPahdududuh-dah-da dudaaah!**_

_**Da-da-daaah, daaah, , lololo, lololol, la la la la yaah!Trolololo la, la-la-la, la-la-la-Oh hahahaho! **_

Carlos steadily beat his head into his desk.

…..

Alexis hugged her german Sheppard, laughing as he licked her face. She fixed her bed, just about ready to go to sleep. Suddenly her computer beeped, signaling her she had a new email. Patting the dog on the head she wandered over to her computer and checking the email.

RE:Favs

Alexis blushed, remembering Starscream. It was his turn to send her a song. She opened the message.

_**Baby, you're lookin' fire hot**_

_**I'll have you open all night like an IHOP**_

_**I take you home baby let you keep me company**_

_**You gimme some of you, I give you some of me**_

_**You look good, baby must taste heavenly**_

_**I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe**_

_**So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you**_

_**I just can't get enough I got to drive through**_

_**Cause is me, you, you, me, me, you all night**_

_**Have it your way, foreplay**_

_**Before I feed you appetite**_

_**Let me get my ticket baby, let me get it line**_

_**I can tell the way you like it, baby, supersized**_

_**Hold on, you got yours, let me get mine**_

_**I ain't leavin' till they turn over the closed sign**_

_**Check it**_

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out**_

_**Let me walk into your body until you hear me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out**_

_**Take my order cause your body like a carry out**_

_**Let me walk into your body till it's lights out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out**_

_**Turn me on, my baby dont you cut me out**_

_**Number one, I take two number three's**_

_**That's a whole lot of you and a side of me.**_

_**Now is it full of myself to want you full of me?**_

_**And if there's room for dessert then I want a piece**_

_**Baby get my order right, no errors**_

_**Imma touch you in all the right areas-**_

"Dayyyyyyyyyyum."

….

The very next day the three shared their stories about their emails.

"It.. Was horrible." Carlos shuddered.

"It's okay Carlos." Alexis assured.

"I-it.. Trololll-ololl…" Carlos rocked back and forth.

"Mine.. I don't even know." Rad sighed.

Optimus walked in at that moment.

"Alexis you have a new message on your laptop."

"Thanks Optimus."

Alexis wandered over, picking up the laptop and putting it before the other two.

"Maybe its from Starscream." Alexis wondered aloud. Opening the email they all got a shock.

RE:Megatron.

"Oh man oh man.." Carlos rambled off.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Rad patted Carlos.

"That's what happened last time!" Carlos ducked under the table. "Let me know when its over."

Alexis rolled her eyes opening the email.

_**What is love**_

_**Oh baby, don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

_**Oh, baby don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

_**What is love**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Oh, I don't know why you're not there**_

_**I give you my love, but you don't care**_

_**So what is right and what is wrong**_

_**Gimme a sign**_

_**What is love**_

_**Oh baby, don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

_**What is love**_

_**Oh baby, don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

_**Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh**_

_**Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh**_

_**Oh, I don't know, what can I do**_

_**What else can I say, it's up to you**_

_**I know we're one, just me and you**_

_**I can't go on**_

_**What is love**_

_**Oh baby, don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

_**What is love**_

_**Oh baby, don't hurt me**_

_**Don't hurt me no more**_

At the end of the email a small note was added.

"**Next time you want to rick roll me, remember I can be just as nasty. I know where you live."**

FIN

**[] LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Demolisher wants to me a magician, Cyclonus listens to Trololololo in his sleep, and Starscream. Well. Dayyyyyyyum. Megatron got his revenege! XD [] Songs used: Magical Trevor by Weebl Stuff, Trolololo by the Trolololo guy, Carry Out by Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland.(I think), and What is Love by Haddaway. **


End file.
